Mitchell Golf (series)
Mitchell Golf is a series of spinoff games that feature Mitchell and his friends. Starting on the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast and the Microsoft Windows PC, after having spiritual predecessors on the Mitchell Van Morgan videogames on the Game Boy Color, this series has crossed over to five different platforms and utilized system linking in fun ways. The series is known for bringing the bright world and personality of the Mitchell universe to golf. The stand out particularly as they combine role-playing game (RPG) elements into the single player campaigns. It is the sister series of the ''Mitchell Tennis'' series. All the games before Mitchell Golf were co-developed and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. Mitchell Golf and all subsequent games in the Mitchell Golf series have been published by THQ (Before it was sold to it's parent company Nordic Games 13 years later.) and developed by Camelot Software Planning for the Nintendo titles only and Clap Hanz Ltd for the PlayStation titles only. The Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Portable are the only systems to not receive a Mitchell Golf game, excluding spiritual predecessors and new consoles. Overview Throughout the Mitchell Golf series, characters can test their skills by attempting to score points low enough to win at the end. In each game, the competitors have to go through eighteen courses until the scores are tallied up. The Mitchell Golf series are also known for having unique, human players that normally don't appear in the series. Installments Main Gameplay menu In the five installments of the Mario Golf series, many gameplay menus appear. Below they are listed alphabetically. Course In the five installments of the Mario Golf series, many courses appear. ''Mitchell Golf main: * 1. Dogwood Highlands * 2. Marquessanik Park * 3. Jockey's Ridge Desert * 4. Outer Banks Island * 5. Ghost Valley * 6. Mitchell's Eagle Ridge * 7. #Gavin's Garden * 8. Carolyn's Oxford * 9. Brevard Forest course story mode: * 1. Eagle Ridge Golf Club (Morning) * 2. Eagle Ridge Golf Club (Afternoon) * 3. Eagle Ridge Golf Club (Evening) * 4. Eagle Ridge Golf Club (Twilight) * 5. Orange County Castle (Fantasy) * 6. Pitch and Putt Club at Raleigh NC (Training only) ''Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour * 1. Maggie Valley * 2. North Carolina Waterfalls * 3. Shifting Sands of Jockey's Ridge * 4. Singletary Lake Statepark * 5. The Municipal of Wilmington Beach * 6. The Badlands of Metal Mitchell * 7. Marquessa's Castle Grounds * 8. Congo Canopy ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour * 1. Marion Tourney * 2. Palms Tourney * 3. Dunes Tourney * 4. Links Tourney * Final. Mushroom Tourney * Elf's Short Course Mario Golf: World Tour * 1. Forest Course * 2. Seaside Course * 3. Mountain Course * Sky Island * A. Peach Gardens * B. Yoshi Lake * C. Wiggler Park * D. Cheep Cheep Lagoon * E. DK Jungle * F. Bowser's Castle * D1. Toad Highlands * D2. Koopa Park * D3. Layer-Cake Desert * D4. Sparkling Waters * D5. Rock-Candy Mines * D6. Mario's Star Playable characters In the eight installments of the ''Mitchell Golf series, many Mitchell characters appear below they are listed alphabetically. Games *Mitchell Golf *Mitchell Golf: Raleighopolis Tour *Mitchell Golf: Advance Tour *Mitchell Golf: World Tour *Mitchell Golf: Legend Tour Trivia * A golf course appears in the background of the Super Mitchell Land stage of the Adventure Mode of Nicktoons Brawl, as a reference to the Mitchell Golf series. The Mitchell Golf series is also mentioned in Gavin's Diary in Paper Mitchell. * Mitchell Golf is referenced in the Death Note manga, when Ryuk asks Light Yagami if he wants to play Mitchell Golf. * In Nickelodeon Monopoly, there is a MVM Coin Crate/MVM Crates card that rewards the player with $100 for winning a golf tournament. *Mitchell is the only character to have been playable in every game in the Mitchell Golf series. Category:Mitchell Golf (series) Category:Video games by series Category:Spin-offs